stray dog
by nagito komaeda
Summary: "so this is the last recording we have of him?" asks fuyuhiko. souda nods. hajime sits, frozen in place. his face expresses confusion, or maybe anger. its a pretty silly look, honestly. thats probably what nagito would say before hinata punched him in the face.


"hey its ya boi nagi comin at you live from this BEAUTIFUL island isnt that right hina-" nagito glances to the side, presumably where hajime hinata should have been. "hinata?" nagito looks around, similar to a stray dog searching for a home and ending up in a neighborhood of people who really hate dogs. "hinata kun where did you go haha," nagito turns to the camera and gives his best laugh, "so i guess the h-dog decided he was up for a round of hide and seek so im gonna cut this episode of Life in the Nag House short and get back to you guys after i find him haha ok see you guys later" the tape ends. the camera zooms out to show the rest of the islanders sitting around a small television with what now appears to be a black screen. those present in the meeting are as follows: kuzuryuu fuyuhiko, chiaki nanami, gundam tanaka, hajime hinata, sonia nevermind, kazuichi souda, nekomaru nidai, and akane owari. nagito komaeda is absent from the group because nagito komaeda is no where to be found.

"so this is the last recording we have of him?" asks fuyuhiko. souda nods. hajime sits, frozen in place. his face expresses confusion, or maybe anger. its a pretty silly look, honestly. thats probably what nagito would say before hinata punched him in the face.

"so if hes dead, that means hinatas the culprit, right?" owari addresses to the group.

"what? what no how is it my fault i told him probably fifteen times that day that i wasnt going to be on that dumb show of his," hajime defends himself, aggrivated.

"or possibly youre lying in case we find a body?" chiaki offers.

"what no you guys literally saw me say no to him everyone says no to him why would i want to sit in his stupid hideout for like 5 hours and have him record us playing rock paper scissors its weird as hell why would i-"

"but you havent denied wanting to play hide and seek?" sonia interrupts.

"are you serious this is unbelievable why would i want to play hide and seek with him why would i want to do anything with him he'll just be like-" hinata began his komaeda impression. it was pretty spot on. the group clapped but not like a huge applause. it was more like when youre going to group therapy and the guy whos always wearing the weird fur coats finally admits that he has a cough syrup problem.

"do you do impressions a lot, hinata? that was really good," states sonia.

"yeah that was probably the best impression ive ever heard," adds souda.

"i think kuzuryuu does better impressions, if im being quite honest," says nanami. "do your togami impression, kuzuryuu-kun." fuyuhikos blush stickers darken with embarrassment, but he cannot turn down this offer.

"alright if you insist." he pressed his palms into his cheeks and put on a lisp, performing what was probably one of the worst impressions of a stereotypical overweight man in history. the gang was taken aback; looking a mix of ashamed and disgusted. souda shook his head.

"not cool man, not cool." out of the brief silence after soudas comment came the sound of little hands clapping. those little hands belonged to chiaki nanami, who was at that moment standing up, her eyes damp with tears and amazement.

"incredible," she whispered. hinata didnt really like how much the attention of the room had strayed from his impression- he had worked pretty hard on it, afterall. he mainly practiced in the shower. suddenly, there was the creak of an old wooden door opening. owari stood up, on guard. gundam shielded his hamsters with his jacket. souda pulled his hat down over his face. he looked kind of dumb. the door opened and in strutted nagito komaeda, carrying a large, bulky plastic bag that appeared to be leaking a strange red substance. hinata looked around, making sure everyone was still there. everyone looked at nagito, even souda, because he could see nagito through the fibers of his hat. nagito smiled. he wondered if they had all just finished enjoying a fun movie night. they probably watched finding nemo. man, he loves finding nemo. maybe hinata will watch it with him tomorrow.

"i brought slushies."


End file.
